


V Card

by PanPacificPines



Series: Ménage à Twins [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Wendip, Wenpines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPacificPines/pseuds/PanPacificPines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel, in their status as local celebrities for Gravity Falls, are having a going away to college party thrown in their honor. Though Wendy doesn't want to let Dipper go without first giving him a proper send off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V Card

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Rusty posted a fic recently ( http://equilateral-asshat.tumblr.com/post/145534627752/the-safe-word-is-duffle-bag ) that incidentally I came up with the safe word for in the title =P  
> It actually inspired me to write a prequel for it. It also happens to fit in with my Wenpines canon so consider it a part of that as well if you like. Though since the way the "series" function on AO3 words it may come between parts 2 and 3 (when I post part 3) of my big Wenpines 3 Parter. Consider that to be an amuse bouche.
> 
> EDIT: For some reason an underage tag made it onto this fic, but I don't remember selecting it? Either way it's not.

It felt just like the end of their first summer in Gravity Falls. Everyone that they knew in the town had shown up. Paz, Manly Dan, Mayor Cutebiker, Soos and Melody, Candy and Grenda. And Wendy. It was without a doubt the biggest party the Mystery Shack had seen, and it was sort of a Birthday, Graduation, and going away party all rolled into one. Then they got the call earlier in the week. Both Dipper and Mabel had gotten identical envelopes from their college of choice, and their mother just couldn’t wait for them to get back. She was either more influenced by Stan than the kids knew, or she really fit into the Pines family better than they’d realized. She steamed their envelopes open and when she saw that they both got accepted, she called them up in tears, even texting pictures for them to show off. It was just as well that Stan and Soos had hung up a “Conglaturations!” sign for the party. Dipper suspected it was probably from a black market party supplier with misprinted banners, but coincidentally it made sense.

Dipper and Mabel were unquestionably celebrities in Gravity Falls. Even with all the Weirdmageddon stuff over and done with half a decade earlier, nobody forgot what the Pines family, especially those two, had done. Manly Dan had carved them graduation caps out of wood; even the tassel was somehow made out of wood. The Mayor honored them with an official town holiday, and the Northwest family took care of their tuition. Of course, Preston had to make sure to announce it to the whole party, since good will for him had been a bit hard to come by for a while. There was no way they’d be able to pack up all of their going away presents. Even Robbie, now employed at the Mystery Shack, cut them a CD. He barely even wanted to charge them for it too. 

Of course Dipper’s favorite present was from Wendy, no surprise there. The whole night she’d been “subtly” knocking drinks out of his hand or stealing them from him. She even had a straw tucked in her pocket so she could drink the watered-down beer right from his red plastic cup. It wasn’t every day a freshly 18-year-old Dipper got to have any alcohol, so it was sort of frustrating, but the eyes she kept giving him made all sorts of confusing loopy things dance around in his belly. Neither of them had worn their hats for the entire summer since the twins had shown up, but at one point Wendy disappeared for a solid ten minutes before popping back up in front of him, wearing the hat she’d given him five years before. 

“Hey, man. Looks like you’ve been taking care of this thing really well.” She smiled inwardly, leaning back against the log cabin outer wall of the shack.  
“Oh, h -hey. It still looks good on ya. Are you taking it back?”

 

“Eh, for a little while. Let’s just call it incentive. You know it’s real beaver pelt? It’s like a hundred years old or some junk. We gonna talk about the weird mannequin head it was sitting on? I feel like it was a red wig away from being a little shrine.” She smirked and waited to see if Dipper would take the bait. He returned the same smirk back to her in response.

“We could also talk about you sneaking off from the party to go snoop around my room in the Shack.”  
“Ooh, nice return volley. I also noticed that you keep the hand lotion right next to the tissues, though, sooo…”  
“Hey! Well, I mean, sometimes going in and out of th-the air conditioning really dries my skin out so- And tissues can be for noses, you know! That doesn’t mean anything.”  
“Heh. Point Corduroy.”

“Hey, that’s cheap, you don’t just get to give yourself points. We need an impartial judge here!” He whined half-jokingly, before she closed the gap between them and whipped his old blue pine tree hat from the back of her waistband and onto his head.  
“Just like old times, right?” She smiled. “I don’t think we really need a judge for this. Something tells me you don’t regret the score.”  
‘And that’s when Dipper Pines’ heart stopped,’ He thought.  
“Wh-w-What do you mean?”  
“Hey, one way to find out, Pines. This is sorta one of those once in a lifetime opportunities, y’know?” Her hand fell on his shoulder and squeezed gently, feeling right where his little muscle really was. It slid down over his chest along with her eyes, scanning across him, no doubt imagining that he was broader and more fit than he ever really could be. Her hand glided lightly across to his shoulder again and down his arm, her nails cruising over his skin and over his wrist, gripping loosely. The bulge of his wrist slowed her down just a bit, and as he grabbed instinctually for her while her fingers caressed his palm, and just as she turned away to walk down a path into the woods, his grip reflexively tightened, allowing her to pull him along. 

He felt like if he had let her hand go, it would have been that one memory of a missed chance that’d haunt him forever. So he stumbled forward after her and held her fully by the hand while she led. They ducked and weaved under and around the brush behind the shack. He nearly stumbled a few more times trying to keep pace with the adventurous ginger as the ground cover beneath him was intermittently rocky, vine covered, and grassy, and all downhill. Then, suddenly, after one more push through unusually lush foliage, reminding him of a South American jungle, a clearing stretched out in front of them.

Somewhere, down around back of the Shack a little ways was a hollow carved out of the denser woodland. A near-perfect circle seemed to be cut out of the canopy, framing the nearly full moon above them, which illuminated a solitary picnic table in the woods. 

There were simple benches on either side of the table, and a small stream trickled through on the opposite side of the clearing. Fireflies twinkling at the edge of the trees, completed the illusion that the blanket of starry night cascaded down into their solitary sylvan glade. The sounds of the party seemed more like distant echoes in that place, and the chirping and peeping of hidden crickets and frogs upstream were the only sounds Dipper could hear besides the beating of his own heart.

His foot crunched down on the wood chips scattered about on the forest floor; those just beneath his shoe had softened from the humidity of the days, but just under that were the drier twigs that made it seem almost as though he’d stepped on a creaking floorboard in the forest. It was then that he realized that Wendy had released his hand and skipped over to sit on the edge of the picnic table, and his attention snapped up back into the physical world again. 

“So, welcome to the secret spot.” She said, spreading her arms to indicate the whole glade before motioning to the small blue cooler next to the table, filled with beers and ice, plus various snacks he recognized from the party sitting on the bench. Then he puzzled for a moment at a small cardboard box sitting beside the snacks on the bench. It looked distinctly as though it had another purpose besides the food sitting a foot from it. Then his heart seemed to stop for the second time that night when he realized that it would have little foil squares in it and inside those would be innocuous little latex rings that meant something he had never expected. Dreamed about it, sure. Day dreamed, fantasized, acted out in private alone time, and thoroughly eliminated as a possibility. 

With that thought, his mind immediately started rationalizing reasons that he must be entirely mistaken. Clearly it was just a box of painkillers or something. She must have meant them for some other guy and they’d been accidentally left there. Or any moment now someone would pop out from behind a tree and shout “KERPRANK’D” at the two of them and remove the offending package. Then he blinked when Wendy leaned over him, as she was still a bit taller, and knocked on his forehead.  
“Yo, Dip. are you home in there?”  
“Oh! y-Yeah, Wendy. I’m here. With you. In the woods, yes, right here, and hey, look at that moon, isn’t it beautifu-I mean it’s just gorgeous. Here. This place is. I mean. It’s -It’s great. There’s water, and, and, yeah. Just natural beauty is what I meant.”  
“Oh my god, dude, dude! Relax! It’s cool. I mean if you don’t want to we can just chill here, or whatever, but I figured you kinda still wanted it.” She chuckled to herself just a bit, half to assure him that everything was okay.

“I mean, if you wanted, but, yeah, of course. Oh my god, I never wouldn’t, but like, I mean, you’ve been drinking and-and, just-”  
“Hey, man, relax! The grand total of like one and a half beers I’ve managed to drink tonight, and that’s even with your grunkle watering ‘em down, I’m nowhere near my limit. Okay? It’s chill. I totally consent or whatever. Hell, I was tryna make sure you didn’t put too much down. I don’t need that on my conscience.”  
“R-really?” He gaped, wide eyed.  
“Yeah man, he’s totally filled the keg like half way up with water or whatever. I mean, I’d say it was to save money, but I know for a fact he didn’t even buy it.”  
“No, not that, but I mean, yeah, he definitely did. No, about the, y’know… other stuff.”  
“You mean, am I sure that I wanna bang?” She smirked, gleefully enjoying the nervous splutter that frothed out from Dipper after that question. “Yeah, man. You’re my best friend, dude. And you and your sis are gonna be going away to college now. How awesome is that? I wanna give you a going away present to really remember. Is that cool?”

“F-fuck yeah it is!” He’d never really gotten the hang of cursing, so nervousness always made Dipper stutter on them a bit. “But...you know I’ve n-never...umm…”  
“Oh my god! Really? Dude, I kinda thought so but I didn’t wanna say anything just in case your pride was all tied up in that. So that means I get to punch your V Card? That’s fucking awesome. I coulda sworn you and the princess had already crossed that line a while back.” She half asked.  
“M-Me and Mabel?” Dipper spluttered, causing Wendy to actually snort in laughter before sitting back down on the table, propping her feet up on the bench.  
“No, dude, I meant the rich girl. Not lady Mabelton. Though now that you mention it...” Wendy trailed off in a half teasing tone. Dipper rolled his eyes and matched her smile, picking a spot to sit next to her.  
“Yeah, yeah, very funny. Twins are weird and all that. But no, I actually kinda think maybe her and Mabel mighta done some stuff, but actually I was always too dumb or nervous to pick up on any of that.”  
“Hey, that’s cool, man. So…” She indicated the space between them with half lidded eyes as she undid the top couple buttons of her shirt.  
“Of course! Yes, definitely, very much that. Absolutely.” He nodded vigorously, trying to fake whatever body language would come across as confident and sexy. “But I mean...I don’t have any experience or anything.”  
“Afraid you’re gonna blow your load too quick?” She teased, walking fingers along his hand. He nodded harder.

“Dude. I’m not exactly a virgin, if we’re gonna be all open and honest about junk. You’re awesome, and I’m not worried about performance, okay? Think of this more as a gift to you, and for me, I get to be with a really great guy for a night. Okay?” Her smile was genuine, and free of any kind of false front she’d normally put up when confronted with her own feelings.  
“That’s...wow, Wendy. Thank you.” She chuckled.  
“Don’t thank me dude.”  
“I dunno, it feels like a thank you moment.”  
“Really?” She mused and pulled up her tank while grabbing his hand off the wooden table and placing it on her breast, revealing very much that she’d forgone a bra that night. Struck speechless for a moment, Dipper eventually managed to stammer out a response.  
“N-nevermind. That is a ‘thank you’ moment.”  
“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet.”

Wendy shifted onto her knees and leaned into him, breathing into his ear. Her soft cheek caressed his and her hair brushes against his nose, and the memory of every time he’d attempted to smell her hair came flooding in with a torrent of other memories and sensations. He’d taken up poetry in high school to try to deal with the emotions he still carried for Wendy, and he’d wind up taking a creative writing class in college just to try to describe how her hair smelled that night. Truthfully it was a sweaty, uniquely Wendy scent. It was comforting and familiar and made him feel like an animal, like he could turn to platitudes like ‘perfect’ and ‘angelic’. But as earthy and real as it resonated he could never just give up and assign those adjectives to her. The smell of Wendy’s hair, especially on that night, could have been his thesis on womanhood, sensuality, and honest physical attraction. 

The older girl nibbled on Dipper’s earlobe and he melted in her hands. One of which found its way on his chest, pushing his back down onto the table. He gave in completely, letting her take the lead. A weak, pathetic moan escaped from Dipper’s throat. He let his walls down just as fast as Wendy could bust them open. He’d wanted some version of this for five years, and she was kissing him. She let her hands roam all over him as she nibbled her way down his neck. She pushed up his shirt and scratched lines in his chest. He’d still be feeling those for a while, but as long as Wendy was in control he was going to enjoy every second. Her hand reached for his thigh, pressing down into his now already tight pants eliciting a gasp from her younger soon to be lover. A gasp that doubled up and into a squirm when she cupped him.

“Oh god, Wendy.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Y-yeah.”  
“Scared?”  
“Fuck yeah.”  
“You want a beer?”  
“Fuck yeah.”

“It’s cool, dude.” She smiled and let up for a moment to pluck a fresh bottle from her cooler, smashing the cap off on the edge of the table and forked it over to Dipper. “Just nervous about your first time? ...or…” Dipper took a swig from the foul concoction and grimaced at the taste. “Is it that it’s with me?” Wendy finished, causing him to choke on his drink and cough. “That sounds like it might be more the second one.” After he thought for a moment, looking from the bottle, to Wendy and back. Then, deciding that downing the whole bottle was his only way out he gave it a concerted effort.  
“Are you kidding? You’re Wendy Flippin’ Corduroy.”  
“Well, that’s not actually my middle name, but close enough. Proceed.”  
“Well, I mean, that is…” Deciding that looking in Wendy’s direction was thoroughly impossible, he decided on attempting another drink from his now empty bottle.  
“Woah, that bad, huh?” He nodded. A moment later a white tank top hit him in the head.When he turned back he saw that she’d slipped it off but kept her signature green flannel overshirt on. She’d tied it off right under her breasts. In time he was able to gather his wits together and lock gazes with Wendy. 

“I thought maybe these would help.” He nodded. “Betcha never thought you’d see ‘em, huh?” He shook his head; she giggled. “Were they everything you hoped for, Dip?” He nodded again, she punched him in the shoulder. “You dork.”  
“That’s me, Dipper ‘Dorking’ Pines, and I like boobs.” She guffawed and hopped down from the bench, sticking her tongue out at him.  
“So, is that all you’re scared of?” Down went his eyes again, with a single side glance back over to the beers. “Hey now, none of that, come on, dude. I got my tits out and everything.”  
“Hah, well, I mean, it’s the whole ‘my first time’ thing.” He paused for a moment.  
“Okay, aaand?”  
“Well, you know, I’m just sorta afraid I won’t…” He trailed off, mumbling beneath his breath.  
“You afraid you’re gonna blow your load way too quick?”  
“Okay, yeah, I guess we don’t have to dance around it.”  
“Ha. Okay then. I’ve got something for that.” She fished a hair tie out of her pants pocket and smiled.  
“Oh, god no.”  
“Ha! Dude, you’re way too high strung. I’m not gonna tie you off or anything.” With that, she pulled her red mane back into a ponytail and her pants hit the ground. 

She kicked the crumpled up pants over to the bench and knelt down on them. Dipper was still perfectly stunned by her frilly, red lace panties that he could barely process what was happening until a very familiar hand snapped open the button on his pants and unzipped his fly. A strong tug at his pants and they were around his ankles and with only a moment to think about that was happening, Wendy reached into the flap of his tighty whities, and then her lips were pressed against him.  
“Oh Fuck.”  
“Hey, you’re getting used to that. Better watch your mouth.” Then with a wink, Dipper was surrounded by a wet warmth. Instantly he was in ecstasy, she bobbed her head down and up, pressing her tongue up against the underside. The slick sensation made him feel like the squiggly feelings in his gut shot into white hot sparks. He felt like he still needed to hold himself back for the sake of pride or whatever that sensation in the back of his head was. But Wendy was good at what she was doing, and he felt like he was already half gone by the time she started.

He clenched his eyes shut and tightened every muscle in his body, and then it was over.  
“O-Oh god I’m sorry!” Dipper exclaimed. He was like a dodgeball with all the air let out of it. Wendy wiped her mouth and smiled up Dipper’s way, resting folded arms and head on his lap.  
“So, how was that?”  
“Oh my god.” He panted.  
“Yeah, that’s about what I thought.”  
“I am so sorry.”  
“Dude, for what? I was the one down here suckin’ on yer dick. What’dja think I thought was gonna happen?”  
“I mean, I know, but that was like, what, twenty seconds? Not exactly looking forward to the nicknames for that being my first time.” He decided examining his bare knees was better than trying to meet Wendy’s eyes after what’d just happened, but the nakedness of them just kept reminding him and he went to pull them up with Wendy’s hand caught him and kept them down.  
“Oh man, dude. High school has, like, really crushed your soul, hasn’t it?”  
“Is it not supposed to?”  
“No, it totally is. But there’s not gonna be any kinds of nicknames, or whatever. Well, I mean, maybe ‘Dipper I like Boobs Pines’ could have some staying power, but that’s just truth in advertising.” That comment brought a smile to his face. 

“Besides,” She said with a wicked little grin. “I didn’t need to hurt my neck or anything, and don’t go talkin’ about your first time like it’s already over.”  
“But, I mean, I did just, well, y’know…” A wicked little smile crossed her face, but she decided to spare him just this once from her blunt response.  
“Yeah, I know. But-” A long, healthy stroke inserted itself in the middle of her thought. “If I’ve learned anything it’s that young guys have tons of energy. I don’t think your little man will be down for too long. And that’s when we can really go at it.” Through the return of the fluttering, Dipper managed a response, even though she gave him another little stroke for each word.  
“Nnngg- T-thanks for not calling it my...mmm...little Dipper.”  
“Oh-ho-man, you shouldn’ta said anything, cuz I can’t totally let you off the hook now.”  
“Oh fuck.”  
“Heh. gimme a minute and I’ll take you up on that. In the meantime, I think we ought to get you trained up.”

With just one more stroke to keep him held over with, Wendy stood, tightened the knot in her shirt, and turned, watching Dipper’s eyes on her body.  
“Looks like he likes butts too, good to know.” she teased, drawing out the process of bending over to remove her panties as long as she could, savoring the lusty stares from Dipper. The chance was impossible to resist; she used what little elastic the fancy undies had in the waistband and flung it at him. To her surprise he didn’t seem startled like she thought he might be. Instead it seemed like he was almost as fascinated with them as he was her mostly naked body.  
“Dude, if you like ‘em that much, you can keep ‘em if you earn ‘em.” Wendy winked.  
“Wendy, these are like soaked all the way through.”  
“Yeah man, I mean, I dunno if it’s obvious, but I wouldn’t be throwin’ you this ‘going away party’ if you didn’t get my downstairs goin’.”  
“Woah, really? Me?”  
“Dude. You’re Dipper Flippin’ Pines. I dunno if you know this about yourself, but you’re hot, man.”  
“Okay, now I know something’s wrong here.”  
“Pfft. As if, man. You think crushes only go one way? I told you, you’re my best friend, dude. Now-” She sat down next to him, her legs spread. “-come over here and get your face in between my thighs before I get embarrassed about my feelings and junk. Make that search history count for something!”  
“Yes ma’am.”

She coached him on exactly how to decode her ‘lady fortress’ as she called it. All on his own he decided to nibble at her thighs, reveling in the scent of excitement on her skin. Wendy guided him to follow the signs of pleasure in his lover’s body. Every little gasp or squirm was a good thing as long as she was responding well. It meant ‘yes, keep doing that, but not too much.’ He learned how to flick his tongue to the alphabet, and where all of Wendy’s sensitive spots were.  
“Mmmm Dipperrr” she purred as he hit an especially good combination.  
“Is-is that okay?”  
“Dude, hell yeah it is. A little bit more practice and a little more care with those teeth and you’re going to be a superstar at this.” She bit her lip. “I’m guessing you’ve got some kinda list, right? Like, a list of stuff you wanna do?” He nodded. “How many have we ticked off so far?”  
“Oh man, like eight.”  
“Oh my god, dude. Was one of them ‘see Wendy Naked?’” He blushed.  
“That was probably three of ‘em right there.”  
“Dipper, you are so freakin’ cute.” She smiled, gazing right into his eyes from her reclined position. “Wanna make it nine?”

He glanced down at himself, very much reinvigorated by then, and half naked. Glancing back over Wendy’s mostly nude frame as well, he started feeling a bit antsy about how exposed they might be. 

“I really, really do, but aren’t you afraid we’re gonna get caught?” She gave him a classic Wendy smirk and reached down to flick him gently.  
“Are you saying you need some encouragement?”  
“No, no, I’m definitely already encouraged.”  
“Mmmhmm, I can see that.” She responded coyly, sitting up and reaching for the as of yet unopened box of condoms and plucked one out. “I’m not too worried about getting caught. Besides, what’s the big deal? Couple consenting adults gettin’ it on in the woods? You can’t get more American than that.”  
“But still, embarrassment…”  
“So you’re embarrassed to be seen with me?” She teased, ripping the foil of the package.  
“Oh god no. That’s definitely not it. I mean that should be shouted from the mountain tops.” That was her cue. 

She released a sultry, lusty moan at the top of her lungs while rolling the prophylactic onto Dipper. Wendy turned her head slightly so as to call out back in the direction of the party.  
“Oh, yes, Dipper! Yes! Fuck me with that huge-”  
“Wendy! Shhh! Everyone’ll hear you!” She raised an eyebrow at him and leaned back on her elbows, clutching one of her breasts, pinching and twisting the nipple to put a little more oomph on the next call.  
“Yes! God, yes! Take me! Take me like a man!” Even as Dipper tried desperately to shoosh her, nervously darting his head around to see if anyone was coming to find them she started playing with herself.  
“Wendy! No! God, everyone can hear you!”  
“Oh, can they?” She teased just before “Ooooooh!”  
“No!” He lunged forward to cover her mouth.

It did silence her, but for only half a second before a low rumble shuddered through her.  
“Nice shot.” Wendy groaned, filled to the hilt in that single lunge. Even with the thin layer of rubber in between them, Dipper felt like the rest of the world melted away after that. His hands migrated down from her mouth to her wrists and she struggled against his grip just enough to tell him to hold her tight. Her face said it all. Wendy’s neck arched back in sheer delight and utter joy painted her features. She sucked on her lower lip as he attempted to pump his hips for the first time and just when he had apparently hit that sweet spot she moaned out loud again. 

But this time he couldn’t care less. She could scream out his names to the heavens, and frankly she did. Her hips gyrated as he found his rhythm. She was begging for it with her body. Her back arched and she squirmed under him, squeezing his body between her legs. She moaned and her breath heaved. Half of him knew that it was an exaggeration for his benefit, but neither half cared. He knew his second time around still wouldn’t make him a marathon man, but he was going to try to stay in heaven as long as he could; even if he did feel like slamming her hard enough to make sure the whole party heard. In a way that was the second part of her present to him. If he was afraid at all of getting known for not living up to some sort of expectation placed on him, or carried some ghosts of inferiority from high school, Wendy Corduroy exorcised them noisily. She wasn’t a conquest like so many of the heroines in those eighties movies Mabel liked became. She was an honest to goodness lover, for one night at least. That was worth all of the yearbook pictures he didn’t appear in (despite being in half of the school’s “brainier” clubs).

He savored her body, pumping and grinding to draw it out just a bit longer as he leaned down close to her. He just had to check off another line on his list. After all, the list was written for a reason. She called out lustily when his lips locked around her nipple, and his name rang out when he added just a bit of tooth to it.  
“God! Yes! Fuckin’ Dipper Pines! Mark me! I want everyone to know!”  
He was going to do it; he was going to give Wendy the best time a freshly minted eighteen-year-old with no experience and sweaty palms possibly could. He suckled at her, leaving marks over her breasts, chest and neck. Her entire body twitched and shuddered when he found just the right spots under her nipple and in between her clavicle and neck. By then the moaning was entirely genuine. She panted heavily, her stomach muscles tightened up and she was practically clawing grooves into the table. If he hadn’t been holding her down he knew those gashes would be in his back.

He was half tempted to let her, but she seemed to like being restrained. Then, it happened. She rocked her hips into his with real force behind it and her entire body clenched like a fist and released with a panting, breathy cry from Wendy.  
“Fucking hell, Dip. I -I didn’t- know you- had it in you” she gasped out. “Did you finish?”  
“Mmm, no, but I’m- I’m really close” Another pump and she could see the strain of holding back on his face.  
“Hold on a sec then. Mmm, stop.” He blinked, could he have offended her by continuing? He pulled himself out of her; it felt like it should have made a popping sound, as snug as the fit had been.  
“Get your phone, mister ‘I like boobs, and butts, and pussy’.” Despite spluttering at the new and embarrassingly lengthy nickname he did as she said. He had to remember where he’d put his pants, but when he’d gotten it out it was pretty obvious what she intended.

“I trust the phrase ‘for your eyes only’ is understood, right Pines?” The warning tone was still plenty playful, but he nodded seriously, and eagerly. “Well, maybe Mabel...hell, Princess too if she wants, but no one else… Unless you ask first.” His head felt like it was on a spring. Somehow the idea of showing Pacifica, and especially Mabel got him even more excited than he’d already been. Maybe it was the booze, maybe not. He’d sort that out later. Why did the thought of showing his sister make him feel like he could put a hole in the bench if he wasn’t close? ‘Later’ he thought. ‘Definitely later.’ Even with the slick, rapidly cooling sensation on his second skin, the quick couple poses she had him do were very much ‘inspirational’ enough.  
“Okay dude, I think you’ve got a good enough stack for your spank bank. Hmm, hee, okay, one more. Get back up here.” She patted the spot next to her.

He immediately complied, but when he tried to take his last position with her, she placed a firm hand on his chest and shoved him over. While maintaining steady eye contact with him, she placed a knee on either side of his hips and guided herself down around him. The same white hot sparks from before exploded inside of his brain. Even before it was over he was thinking about how he would get someone else to do this exact thing for him again.  
“Mmm, you gonna snap that picture or just drool?” Fumbling with his phone, and maybe drooling a little bit, he snapped probably half a dozen shots, two or three good ones, of Wendy ‘Flippin’ Blerble Corduroy, riding him. The memory alone was going to be the center of probably every dream from here to eternity, burned into his memory like a brand. The picture was going to be triple encoded and hidden creatively in every single hard drive or flash memory he owned.

In stark contrast to Dipper’s flailing, sweaty ministrations, Wendy simply worked some magic with her hips that he thought only Colombian pop stars were capable of. Either way they didn’t tell a single lie. Her hips seemed to pulse and with each little movement it was like her body was drawing him inside down to the base and stroking, practically kneading him all around. He couldn’t survive long against that kind of onslaught, and for the second time that evening she made Dipper feel like his soul was leaving his body. 

The next few minutes were a daze. She’d produced some wet naps out of who knew where and cleaned him off. Hell, the act nearly made him ask for a third go, but he honestly didn’t know if he could survive it. So instead he relished the sensation on its own. Pretty soon his clothes were tossed onto his face and he was forced to get up. Though he felt pretty unsteady so Wendy helped him get dressed, even if she did joke about sucking the life out of him. For a while they just lay together watching the stars and the moon, devouring the choice snacks that Wendy was apparently sly enough to snatch up before they were gone. There were all sorts of weird, north west off brands like ‘Tiny Deborah’ and ‘Lady of the House’ brand snack foods, and even a ‘Jerry Jaguar’ repping his particular brand of cheese puffs. 

When she decided it was time to head back to the party ‘before a Manhunt’ was declared (she did in fact lower her voice and slug him in the arm when she said Man) she stuffed the leftover condoms in his pocket, and she divided the rest of the snacks between the two of them. There was definitely still enough let to keep him amped up on sugar and hydrogenated palm kernel oil for the bus ride home. Though sharing with Mabel would probably mean they’d be good for about twenty miles. She dumped the icy water from the cooler and slung it over her shoulder.  
“Uh, Hey- ho-hold on a sec!”  
“I think we kinda both need a shower, lover-boy. If we go for another round we’re gonna stank.”  
“Actually, I uh, well...” He pointed, losing most of the courage that nudity granted him.  
“Oh shit! Yeah, havin’ my tits floppin’ around might have been the highlight of the party, but I think I’ll do without. Thanks, man.” Her undershirt and panties had both wound up under the table, and after a moment of consideration she stuffed those into Dipper’s back pockets. “You know what? Keep ‘em. The breeze is nice and welcome right now anyway.” Her shirt was re-buttoned and the two of them double checked that their zippers were zipped and no one had any other body parts hanging out before leaving the glade. 

Dipper reached for the fur cap but she dodged his hand and kissed him right on the birthmark and leaned in to whisper in his ear “You’ll have to come back for it, college boy” before biting his ear one last time. As she turned to lead the way back to the Shack (though a blind moose probably could have succeeded at that) Dipper reflected on a couple things. The first, uncluttered by guilt for the first time in years, was how fabulous her ass looked. The second, he was ashamed to admit he hadn’t noticed until they were just about to leave. The edge of the clearing was littered all around with stumps, and sawdust was everywhere. He hadn’t even considered how a picnic table wound up in the middle of the woods. That, after everything else really solidified how special he felt and smiled the entire hike back; even though it was entirely uphill through the woods at night. 

When they came back to the edge of the known world together she hip checked him slightly to get his attention, not that she didn’t already have it.  
“Hey, drink your OJ tomorrow. I promise you that muscles you didn’t know you had are going to hurt.”  
“Heh. Yeah, I’m just lucky you’re so diligent with the sandpaper or else I might’ve gotten splinters too.” A solid blush from cheek to cheek was the only response he got for that comment, but it was enough to know it’d rang a chord with her. “Hey, umm..”  
“Dip, are you gonna thank me again?” She chuckled to cover up whatever else she might’ve been feeling.  
“Hell yeah I am. Thank you, for everything. Really, everything, Wendy. I uh...well, I mean there’s other stuff I wanna say, but I think maybe I shouldn’t. Not now anyway. It might seem, I dunno, cheap?” She slugged him in the arm again, though mercifully in the other one.  
“I knew I picked a great best friend for once. We can worry about all that other stuff later, okay? Don’t be afraid to use those things in college though.”  
“Y-your panties?”  
“No! -w-well I mean, if you want, dude. Ha. They’re yours now. I meant the condoms, you doof. You don’t gotta think of me as the only girl in the world, you know. We always have each other, and don’t be surprised if you get a booty call at some point in the future, you got it?” He smiled, giving her a single nod. “Good. Cuz that being said, you better leave room for me in bed. You aren’t the only one that had fun.”

When Mabel ran into him after he and Wendy parted ways to mingle around she immediately inspected him up and down. Apparently she had some sort of extra sense, dedicated to knowing exactly when something intangible about her brother changed.  
“You seem different.”  
“Different how?” He quirked an eyebrow at her, honestly curious about what she saw.  
“I dunno, you seem way more ‘just got laid’ than usual.” Were he a cartoon Dipper’s jaw would have dropped.  
“I swear, you are some kind of magic.”  
“Nah, you’ve got panties in your pocket and your breath smells like you gave someone a nice time tonight.”  
“Fuck, really?”  
“Congrats bro-bro” she beamed at him, giving him a few hearty slaps on the back. “But seriously, pop some gum, ya nasty.” The chiding continued through the rest of the night, and only the lion’s portion of his snackfood hushed it on the ride back to California. 

Weeks later a letter arrived in the mail for him. He’d just recently finished moving into his dorm. He lucked out and got a room just a few doors down from Mabel’s, so it’d still be easy to hang out. And both of their roommates seemed cool with that as well. The cancelled stamp in the corner was a little blue pine tree from the line Mayor Cutebiker had managed to get passed through, so he instantly knew it was from Gravity Falls, even before opening it. There was a letter inside from Wendy, but what really drew his eye at first was the card that came with it. A business card with a heart shaped hole punched out of it fell out when he unfolded the paper. Upon turning it over Dipper revealed a glossy mauve background with a stylized magenta V taking up the left side. For an explanation he searched the letter. It read “If I had known before that I was gonna be inducting you into the world of carnal pleasure I’d have had this ready and waiting for you, man. I hope you get a smile out of this, and probably a boner too. Sow some oats, learn some shit and don’t forget to visit. -Wendy”  
“So far, college is already way better than high school.” He tucked the card into his wallet and made a note to try to think of some creative response. Mabel was artsy, she’d be able to think of something.


End file.
